Le tout petit conte de fées des grands enfants
by Eilwin
Summary: Pourquoi doisje toujours sauver les jeunes filles en détresse? Enfin du moins...Pas lorsqu'il s'agit de mon pire ennemi et qu'il nous fait un remake de Blanche neige et les sept nains...Merlin! Slash HD ! Pas de spilers du tome 6!


Auteur : Eilwin (c'est-à-dire moi :D)

Genre : Romance/Humour.

Pairing : Harry/Draco ! Et oui, encore un, je sais ! J'y peux rien si j'adore ce couple :D En bref, **_homophobes s'abstenir _**! Ceci est un **_slah_** qui implique une relation amoureuse entre deux hommes. Suis-je bien claire :D J'adore me la jouer Hermione !

Rating : K? Aucune idée mais c'est pas bien méchant…

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartient à Joanne Rowling à qui je vous un vrai culte :D Et donc rien n'est à moi,…Je ne me fais pas d'argent avec, je suis déjà comblée avec les reviews !

Note : Encore un fond de tiroir (Vous allez me dire que j'y trouve beaucoup de choses et je vous donnerais raison ! L'autre jour j'ai retrouvé une photo de primaire et d'ailleurs…Bon, ça va, je me tais, je laisse mes lecteurs profiter du chapitre alors que ma vie est trépidante !). Si vous avez des remarques à faire, n'hésitez pas !

Bonne lecture ;-)

**_Chapitre 1- Blanche neige et les sept petits Gryffys_**.

Harry se leva péniblement ce jour-là. Tout le dortoir était endormi, complètement morts. C'était compréhensible vu la soirée de la veille. Les Serpentard avaient battu à plate couture les Poufsouffles ; ils avaient fait la fête toute la nuit et devaient encore se raconter des blagues salaces à cette heure. Bien sûr, les Gryffondors et les Serdaigle étaient abattus après le match mais pas autant que les pauvres Poufsouffles ! Ils avaient donc décidé de faire une grande fête entre les trois maisons pour se remonter le moral.

Ils avaient bu, bu, bu et quoi encore ? Bu ! Ils étaient tellement pleins que les filles s'étaient mises à chanter les _Spice__ Girls _(ou en tout cas essayaient car la moitié ne connaissait même pas l'existence du groupe)

A la fin de la soirée, les garçons se mirent en tête de faire _le plus magnifique, le plus beau, le plus pitoyable, aussi, strip-tease de Poudlard ! (_au grand bonheur des filles). Malheureusement, Mc Gonagall avait mis fin à la petite soirée improvisée.

-C'est un vrai scandale ! avait-elle dit en détournant le regard des futurs Chippendale qui se bidonnaient en se tenant le ventre, pour la plupart en caleçons.

L'idée du strip était de Ron (grâce à la remarque cinglante d'une jeune Serdaigle, après avoir répondu _Moi ! Exhibitionniste ! _Temps de pause _Très juste !_) et, deux secondes plus tard, il était sans T-shirt, sans chaussettes et sans pantalon entrain de se dandiner sur une table. Il avait entraîné Harry et ses colocataires dans sa petite danse –pitoyable il fallait l'avouer !- et, à la vue du Survivant, les filles avaient crié et se bourraient dedans pour voir le corps du célèbre Harry Potter.

Et il avait été plutôt gâté par la nature. Bien qu'il ne soit pas vraiment Monsieur-Muscle, Harry était bien proportionné, avait un torse apprécié par beaucoup de jeunes filles et des fesses bien fermes (là-dessus les témoignages sont clairs : _S'il y avait un « Mister Belles-Fesses, affirme une élève de quatrième année aux cheveux blonds bouclés, il serait en haut du podium ! »_! Sans parler de sa mâchoire carrée, qui lui donnait un air plus que viril.

Hermione avait été, pour sa part, très difficile à rouler. Et, lorsqu'elle commença à se lâcher, elle fit un concours de _Qui-boit-le-plus-de-bierreaubeurre_et elle s'avéra être une adversaire redoutable !

La fête avait duré toute la nuit –ou presque à cause de Mc Go !-et personne n'avait le courage de se lever. Malheureusement, lorsqu'Harry se réveillait, il ne parvenait plus à se rendormir.

Il se leva, le pas incertain et l'esprit encore brumeux. Neville dormait profondément et ronflait autant qu'un ours dans sa caverne. Seamus s'était endormi dans le lit de Dean parce qu'ils s'étaient battus avant de clamser d'un coup et Ron dormait la bouche ouverte, une jambe tombant en dehors du lit.

- Ils sont trop chous ! dit Harry en souriant.

Après avoir pris une bonne douche et être certain d'être sobre, il alla réveiller ses amis.

- DIX POINTS EN MOINS POUR GRYFFONDOR POUR UN RETARD AU **DOUBLE** COURS DE POTIONS ! cria-a-til, sa voix amplifiée par un sort.

Tout le monde sursauta.

- Quoi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? cria Ron, complètement paniqué.

- Harry ! Tu vas nous le payer ! dit Neville qui était tombé de son lit.

-Oh oh…dit tout bas Harry en se mordant la lèvre.

Il venait de signer son arrêt de mort. Les quatre garçons se jetèrent littéralement sur lui, criant avec rage :

- **_BANZAÏÏÏÏÏÏÏ !_**

Et une bataille sans pitié commença. Elle ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'Harry déclara forfait après un sort de chatouillis, deux sorts de jambes-en-cotton et un combat de catch.

Ensuite, ils descendirent dans la Grande Salle prendre leur petit déjeuner. Il devait bien l'avouer, elle était déserte ! Tous les professeurs étaient présents (et encore, ils avaient l'air plutôt mal en point, surtout Chourave avec ses beaux yeux rouges qui confirmait l'affirmation d'Ernie Mcmillan « _Chourave ? Bien sûr qu'elle fume ! Par contre j'hésite entre l'opium et l'ectasy…T'en penses quoi, Hannah ?_ » Bon, on avait été un peu surpris sur le coup et on s'était bien foutu de leurs gueules mais je dois maintenant confesser qu'ils ont raison, elle plane carrément.) mais niveau élèves…Heureusement, c'était un dimanche et il n'y avait pas d'heure pour se lever (à nous la grâce mat' !). Ils étaient à peu près les seuls Gryffondors levés, seules Hermione et Ginny étaient à table. Les Serdaigles, en bons lève-tôt, étaient un peu plus mais il n'y avait pas la moitié. La table des Poufsouffles était vide et seuls Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson et quelques septièmes années étaient levés.

- Alors les garçons, pas trop fatigués ? demanda Hermione, rayonnante.

- Encore un peu dans les vapes mais l'alcool a l'air de té réussir à toi ! répondit Harry en souriant.

- Bah, après avoir recraché mes tripes trois fois, je crois que je ne risque plus rien ! dit celle-ci.

- Au fait, il n'y a presque personne ce matin ! s'exclama Ron, tout le monde a fait la bringue hier…

Draco leva les yeux vers eux et leur fit un sourire narquois.

- Alors, Potter, on a fait la fête ? J'aurais bien aimé te voir danser sur les tables…

Harry soupira bruyamment mais, pris en flagrant délit de maturité (et oui), décida de l'ignorer.

- Tu peux me passer le bacon, Herm' ?

Niveau changement de sujet c'était pas terrible mais il avait _vraiment_ envie de bacon. _Imagine que c'est Malfoy ! Bouffe-le ce crétin !_

Le petit déjeuner se passa sans encombre mais aucun élève ne descendit des dortoirs. Harry fixait Malefoy depuis un moment. _Je me demande s'il a vraiment conscience que d'autres personnes existent autour de lui…Mais non, suis-je bête, il n,'y a que lui qui existe et encore, quand il est bien coiffé le matin !_

- Potter, arrête de me fixer comme ça. T'as l'air d'un psychopathe ! dit le blond avec un regard furibond.

Pas intimidé pour un son et ayant une envie intenable de faire chier Malefoy, Harry lui fit alors son air le plus dément qu'il put. Un regard plein de folie et un sourire malsain collé aux lèvres. Autant dire qu'il faisait peur à voir.

- J'en ai seulement l'air ? Tu en es sûr Malfoy ?demanda-t-il.

Draco était déstabilisé mais se força à garder son regard méprisant. Il prit une pomme et croqua férocement dedans (_Imagine que c'est ce crétin de Potter !_), ce Potter était vraiment une calamité ! Un vrai détraqué de la baguette ! Un…Kof ! vrai…Urgh ! Draco ne pu terminer ses insultes ; il était entrain…de s'étouffer avec la pomme. ! L'air ne passait plus ! Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ! Pourquoi personne ne bougeait ? BORDEL ! Quelqu'un bouge son derrière !

Ron se tenait le ventre, plié de rire, Hermione regardait le spectacle avec un sourire et Harry…était beaucoup trop Gryffondorien !

- Dites-moi, les serpents, il y a votre petit Prince-trop-bien-coiffé-pour-qu'on-le-touche qui est entrain de s'étouffer !

Pansy était complètement paniquée, elle donnait des tapes violentes dans le dos du Serpentard. Elle était pitoyable et ce qu'elle faisait ne servait strictement à rien. Sauf peut-être rendre Draco furieux ?

- Dray ! Mon chéri ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas !

_T'es débile profonde ou c'est juste une apparence !_ se dit Draco, son visage virant carrément au bleu.

Mais, à part son caniche, personne ne se bougeait pour l'aider. La plupart étaient ravi, les autres indifférents. Les professeurs étaient repartis dans leurs appartements. Ils étaient donc les seuls à pouvoir faire quelque chose.

- C'est beau la solidarité Serpentarde ! cria Harry.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers Draco, pas très sûr de vouloir sauver sa petite tête de fouine. Celui-ci essaya de se débattre lorsque Harry s'approcha mais le Survivant se défendait plutôt bien. Il se posta derrière Drago, le tint fermement par la taille, sa tête sur son épaule et appuya d'un coup sec sur son ventre. Il avait dû suivre un cours de sauvetage chez les moldus et il avait trouvé ça plutôt cool de donner un bon coup dans le ventre de Duddley-chéri-d'amour. Le morceau de pomme sortit aussitôt et le teint du blond retrouva lentement ses couleurs ou plutôt son teint normal puisqu'il était aussi blanc que le clair de lune.

- Alors, Blanche-Neige, ça va ? dit Harry avec un sourire plus que satisfait.

- Tu es vraiment le plus pitoyable des Gryffondors Potter…répondit celui-ci, honteux de s'être fait aidé par son pire ennemi.

- Oh ce n'était rien, pas besoin de me remercier, j'ai toujours voulu sauver les jeunes Serpentard en péril !

- Potter…fit Drago, fumant de rage.

- Allons, allons, ma chère demoiselle en détresse, vous devriez aller vous reposer. Après une telle épreuve, c'est bien normal !

Harry était aux anges ; Malfoy était six pieds sous terre. Il s'en alla, le pas rapide, maugréant des injures incompréhensibles.

- Oh ! Harry ! Mon hérooooos! Fit Ron, mort de rire.

Harry pouffa et les autres l'imitèrent aussitôt.

- Oh, ce n'est rien, gente dame, je n'ai fait que mon devoir ! répondit Harry avec un air conquérant.

Tout le monde était écroulé et Hermione laissa même échapper un rire.

- Vous pouvez toujours rire, reprit le survivant, mais j'ai quand même du toucher Malfoy !

Tout le monde se tut, les yeux baissés.

- Mais, j'avoue, c'était vachement glorifiant de sauver un Malfoy qui s'étouffe ! termina celui-ci .

Et les rires reprirent de plus belle. Harry et Ron continuèrent leur petite scène ponctuée de « Oh ! Mon Ryry d'amooouuur ! Laisse-moi te remercier en t'offrant ce baiseeeeer ! » et de « Ma belle ! Je vous emmène dans mon château ! ».

Quelques heures plus tard, Poudlard connaissait les moindres détails du compte de pomme.

Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! Jene sais pas vraiment où ça va me mener mais j'aime bien passer mon temps à ça

Si vous avez l'envie, le temps, l'argent (heu à non), la gentillesse, l'infinie bonté, la sublime générosité, de me laisser une gentille review j'en serais comblée de bonheur :D

Bisous à tous et toutes !

Eilwin


End file.
